earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Cylia Sunglow
Cylia Cylia Sunglow Game Name: Cylia "We are the Quel’Dorei Remnants. We have suffered long, and endured endless torment and woe, but we fight on to preserve both ourselves, and the legacies of those who died in Silvermoon’s fall. Please, show us kindness, for it will be the first we have seen in this forsaken world." Appearance Cylia stands tall at the height of 6'2, a fairly average height for High Elf females. Athletic in build, Cylia is very well muscled, though after years of intensive training, that is to be expected. Auburn hair trails just past her shoulders when not put up. Blue eyes with a light glow gaze harshly upon all they view, sizing both character and ability up in a single glance. As the Ranger General of the Quel'Dorei Remnants, Cylia is rarely seen outside of her blue and gold plated armor, and even when she does attend social events and wears formal ware, she always has some sort of weaponry on her person, a dagger, a sword, or even a bow for example. Attitude and Views After the siege and destruction of Quel’Thalas, Cylia became on of the key factors in the High Elves survival, pressuring the young elf beyond belief. Though one of the best shots and most tactical minds in Quel’Thalas, Cylia had barely reached adulthood when the responsibilities of a Ranger General were pushed upon her. Never before had she commanded so many soldiers, or had so many lives depend on every action she made, and for quite some time she felt too young to be capable of what her people asked of her. However, despite her youth and inexperience, Cylia has proved to be an excellent Ranger General, and has kept her people alive through many a harsh time. In the aftermath of the destruction, Cylia played a key role in finding an alternative location for the Quel’Dorei Remnants in the forgotten city of Anaria’Dorei. The New City In the months following the destruction of Quel’Thalas, Cylia realized that she had to confront the truth, Silvermoon, and Quel’Thalas, were not coming back. Though it broke her and her people’s hearts to leave their beloved homeland, the Scourge remaining in Quel’Thalas were slowly eliminating all of the survivors, and they were forced to run. They traveled to the south of Quel’Thalas, and created a camp very near the passage between the Plaguelands and their former home. However, the safety they found was short-lived, as the Scourge’s hold on the land was too firm, and they had to flee once more. This time however, they traveled much farther to the south, past the lands of dwarves and men, through singed molten valleys, and endless sandy deserts, until finally they came to the land of Feralas, home to some of their ancestors. For almost three months they labored to find a location in which they could reside, and finally they came upon the ancient Elven city of Eldreth’Alas. Over the few months they worked on clearing the city’s West Wing, which, until then, had been infested with corrupted High Elves and demons. Slowly, they retook the city and rebuilt it piece by piece, and the result was their new city of Anaria’Dorei. History Early Cylia Sunglow was child of Anal’Remar Sunglow, a highly skilled swordsman and captain, and Analiel Evershine, a silk vendor in Silvermoon. For the first few years of her life Cylia was trained as and expected to be a silk vendor like her mother, and she very well may have followed that path if not for an event that would change her life. It was midsummer on a warm day in Quel’Thalas, Cylia was playing with a pack of young male elves her age; she was a bit of a tomboy and couldn’t deal with the nonsense of girls her age. The boys were already a few years into combat training, and one of the more competitive of the lot started of a shooting game, harmless fun, just sling-shotting passing birds. Cylia decided to join in the fun, even though she expected to be quite bad at the game. While all the boys of the bunch tried hitting birds that had perched on trees, Cylia looked for a…less practical target, a bird that was in midflight. Cylia hit it with astounding ease while the boys who had undergone intensive training were struggling with much simpler targets. The game continued for several more hours, and finally it became dark and several elders came around to enforce the curfew. One of the elders found the children just outside the gates of the city, and began lecturing the younger elves on the necessary safety precautions that had to be taken for elves their age. Only half listening, Cylia spotted a nearby flying bird out of the corner of her eye. Wanting to take one last shot before she had to go back to the bores of her life, she aimed, and released a rock from her slingshot and hit the bird square in the chest. Dumbfounded by the finesse of the girl, the elder stood speechless for a moment, and then told the boys to run along. He then proceeded to take Cylia to the Captain of the Sunwatchers*, one of the most talented rangers in Silvermoon at that time. The Elder spoke privately with the Captain, a man name Aldrath’Arian, and after five minutes of quiet murmurings, the captain decided to put Cylia to the test. She was equipped with a true bow and arrow for the first time in her life and told to shoot a target about fifty meters away. On her first shot, she landed just centimeters away from the bull’s-eye, and on the second, her aim was true, and she directly hit the center of the target. Within a week, she was apprenticed to this very same man. Pre War Before the Siege of Quel’Thalas or the Battle of Mt.Hyjal and long before any of the races of Azeroth were at war, Cylia was a young, promising ranger of the High Elves Ranger Corps. She had been a member of the Archer’s Guild of Silvermoon for 96 years at this point, and only four years after entering the guild as one of the youngest archers ever, she joined Ranger Corps., the highest honor for any aspiring Ranger. It was not long after her induction that her potential was noted by those who led Ranger Corps., and she soon climbed the ranks until she became a Captain under Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner. Her charge was the second gates defense, and for years she proudly guarded her garrison from all forest trolls and the like. But she was not prepared for the Scourge… With very little warning, the second gate was besieged by the vile Undead, and wave after wave came, each destroying all in its path. All around her were dying and she finally was forced to fall back to the third and final gate. Cylia realized then that there was very little chance of survival for the city, and she wanted to go down with it, fighting to her last breath. Though she knew in her heart that no matter how hard she fought or how many Scourge she killed that the cities doom was almost complete. She had to be proactive now and save as many lives as would listen to her. So, in secret, she stole off from her defense at the gate, and rode to Silvermoon on an alternative route to the one the scouts had taken. Once their, she tried to convince her people of their fate, but many did not listen; they couldn’t get their minds around the fact that Silvermoon, their city, their indestructible city, was going to crumble. A mere eighty-seven elves heard her out. These few souls followed Cylia to a dock near Sunstrider Isle, and it was there that Cylia would bribe a ferry man to take them to their new destination, just where that would be was unknown to even Cylia. Recent As of late, Cylia has begun to better understand the position she is in, and has learned how to deal with the pressures of sustaining an entire race’s existence. Her newly named city of Anaria’Dorei grows by the day, both in citizens and physical size as they take back more of it by the day from the demons who hold it, and cleanse the poison left behind. The future looks considerably brighter then it did when Cylia and the other eighty-seven elves left their home for what seems to be a permanent departure. Though challenges still loom over them, they have come so far and overcome so much that which might tax them otherwise, they handle with ease. Whatever comes next for the Quel’Dorei Remnants, it seems that it will not be as tragic as what they have seen before, one might even dare to say that it looks…hopeful. Cylia has even been toying with a new name for her people: Diel’Dorei. * *Sunwatchers: An elite group of Rangers that were in charge of Silvermoon’s defense for hundreds of years. This group evolved into the more recent Ranger Corps. *Diel’Dorei: Diel, meaning travel or traveler, and Dorei meaning Elves in the Thalassian tongue, when together, the words mean Travel Elves, or Traveler Elves. This is name Cylia is playing with as a substitute for Quel’Dorei Remnants. The name itself expresses so much about their sufferings and woes and their ability to get past everything and move on.